


Balloons

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: Sweet Dreams - Scarlet Vision ficlets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America Civil War, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chess, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can't get these two out of my head, Love in colour, Other, Vision distracts Wanda, What do I do with these feels, random fic is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision and Wanda have been spending a lot of time together, but Wanda doesn't realize the effect to which her teammate is having on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Set between AoU and CACW.

"Check." Vision moved his bishop with a flourish that made Wanda grin. She never minded loosing to Vision - he was generally he only one who could beat her at chess and therefor the only person who would play with her.

  
"Nice one, Vis. I didn't see that coming." The too-familiar words were out of her mouth before she could think, and her expression immediately fell. Vision, seeing this, understanding at once, gently nudged her mind with his own. Wanda took deep breathes, letting the organized calm of Vision's thoughts ground her.

  
_Thanks, Vis._ She told him once she was in control of her emotions again. He smiled a sad smile at her, understanding better than anyone just how deeply, even after four months, she missed her twin.

  
_You know that I am always here for you._ Vision assured her in return, and Wanda touched his shoulder in thanks.

  
"I'm lucky to have you." She said aloud. Sometimes when she was carrying on a telepathic conversation with Vision it was an effort to remember to speak aloud. It was too easy to get lost in their quiet, comforting world. "Well, that goes both ways." Vision met her gaze for a split second, then dropped his head, almost shy.  
  
"Another round?" He gestured towards the chessboard, then began moving the pieces back to their rightful places. Wanda loved to watch him move - even such small motions were rich and fluid, like a dancer.  

  
"Sorry, but I have some errands to run. See you later though?"

  
"Certainly." He replied promptly. "After training, would you care to continue reading Lord of the Rings?"

  
"Sounds great. It's a date."

Wanda departed for the living area to pick up her bag, unaware that a pair of surprised silver eyes watched her go. 

 

* * *

  
Settled on the couch with his fingers flying rapidly over his screen, Steve looked up, looking oddly flushed. "Everything okay?" Wanda checked, leaning over his shoulder. "Are you having trouble with the language settings again, I could-"

  
"No, no." She caught a glimpse of a text, not able to make out any names before Steve clicked the screen off, which puzzled Wanda. Steve was so rarely secretive. She wondered just whom he had been texting, and though it was tempting to peek into his mind and see, she respected his privacy. "I'm going down to the store. You need anything?"

  
"No- wait, yes. You were going to pick up the decorations for Natasha's party?"

  
"Yes, it's on my list." Wanda assured him. "Though, when she goes looking for somebody to kill for throwing her a surprise party, I'm telling her the whole thing was your idea." She waved at him and left him to his myserty texting.  
  


* * *

  
Surrounded by bright colours of streamers, party bags and kid's costumes - Wanda noticed with amusement the Avengers rack was almost sold out - Wanda was lost for a few moments. Where to start? Catching sight of a display, she headed towards it, brightening. Balloons were a good place to start. Every birthday needed balloons.

  
The guys, mostly hopeless in such matters, had left the decorations completely to Wanda. She realized, looking at the colour-coded shelves, she needed to choose some colours.

  
Red came to her immediately. Natasha liked red (not as much as she liked black, but black balloons were a bit too morbid for a birthday) which she shared with Wanda herself. Musing over her second choice, she picked gold, a nice bright shade that went well with the dark red she'd already chosen. The third and final colour choice gave her the most trouble. She didn't want to clash too much with her first choices by choosing another 'hot' colour like orange, and though she considered purple for a moment she wrote it off as 'too girly' for Natasha and settled on silver.

  
Pleased with her choices she proceeded to choose tableclothes, napkins, streamers and ribbons in the same shades and headed for the checkout.

  
It only struck her when she was well over half the way back to the compound. (She preferred walking over driving, and opted for the former wherever possible). Thinking back over the chess game with Vision and how supportive he'd been afterwards, she suddenly stopped dead.

  
_I just chose decorations in Vision's colours._

  
It was worse than just the colours she realized, fighting a moment of panic. She'd chosen the exact same shades as him - the deep crimson hue of his skin, the bright gold-yellow of the mindstone, the smooth silver of the vibranum.  
Would anyone notice? She relaxed a fraction, wondering if she was being too paranoid. Besides, what if they did notice? It wasn't like it meant anything. They were just _colours_. Just a few balloons.      

   
Wanda set off for home again, laughing at herself and her panicked reaction. This party was going to be great, and Natasha would enjoy it despite herself, and Wanda was determined to do the same.

  
Balloons or not.       

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know, this is the most random fic ever right? If you're wondering about how on earth I got the idea, well, if you put me in Wanda's shoes, this is what happened to me yesterday. You know, apart from the chess game with Vision and catching Steve texting his crush.  
> ... I'm not even kidding you with this. And I figured 'Well shit nobody knows the inside of my brain well enough to figure out _how_ I subconsciously got here' so no-one will know but me. And now you guys, of course.  
> ... Send help?


End file.
